Torren's secret
by nala-gryffindor
Summary: Why is Michael really so interested in Teyla's child?... Will contain Meyla in the next few chapters! :
1. Mission completed

_I do not own SGA or any of its characters or storylines. I hope you like the story! __ CONTAINS SPOILERS for "Missing" and "the Kindred Part 1" although their storylines have been altered slightly to fit in with the story!!!!!!_

**Chapter 1**

"If you are still seeking intell', then you are wasting what few breathes you have remaining, so say "thank you for saving me" and be done with this discussion!"

"Thank you, for saving me!" Nabel told the two women.

He had to make sure that they trusted him so that he would not suspect who he really was or why he was here. After all, Michael had informed him that Teyla was one of Atlantis's best fighters and he was in no state to defend himself. He was sure that this was the Teyla Emmagan Michael had described. She was clearly Athosian; dark skinned, with light brown hair and deep brown eyes that currently were glancing at the other woman with concern. He had no idea who she was. Michael had described many people he had known who could be with Teyla, but she did not match any of their descriptions. It did not matter though. Their technology was obviously ancestral and the very fact that they would not tell him where they had been and what planet they were from was enough to make him think that they were from Atlantis. Now all he had to do was wait for them to both fall asleep and then he could carry out his mission as planned.

"I will take first watch" said Teyla, "You can make sure that our "friend" is stable for the moment and then get some rest. I will wake you in 2 hours."

"Ok, but, you're not going to go too far, are you?" the other woman asked nervously.

"I'll be right outside Jennifer!" replied Teyla, exasperatedly before getting up and going outside of the blind. Now Nabel understood the concerned glances. This woman seemed to have as much experience of surviving as someone's pampered pet dog. Just two more hours and then he could complete his mission and get off this godforsaken rock back to the lab that he worked in!

"I'm going to give you a sedative," the woman, Jennifer apparently, told him, "It'll knock you out for around 3 hours so that you can get some rest.

Nabel just nodded as she took out a needle, similar to the one he was hiding, ready to use in 3 hours, now, instead of two, and injected the serum inside into his neck. Everything went black and he began to dream.

Three hours and 5 minutes later, Nabel began to regain conciseness and arose to find the sleeping figure of Teyla near the exit of the blind. She had obviously fallen asleep whilst trying to watch Jennifer to make sure she didn't do something stupid like fall into a ditch. Well, this would make things a lot easier. Nabel crept up to her and inserted the needle into her groin. Teyla began to awake, but by the time she opened her eyes, Nabel was back in his makeshift bed, looking as though he had been there for the past three hours and now ten minutes without moving. The mission was complete!

**Two days later back on Atlantis...**

"I told you, I feel fine! I do not have a concussion!"

"You're right, you don't. Teyla, I've looked over you're test results. There's something we need to talk about."

"What is it?" asked Teyla. She felt fine, but obviously there was a problem! What was wrong with her?

"Well... you're pregnant!"

_**TBC...**_

_Well, most of you can probably guess what's in the needle that Nabel gave to Teyla, or can you???? I reckon you can guess what it's done though, but how?????? Well, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter! I know, I'm mean! _


	2. Making contact

_I do not own SGA or any of its characters or storylines. I hope you like the story! __ CONTAINS SPOILERS for "Missing" and "the Kindred Part 1" although their storylines have been altered slightly to fit in with the story!!!!!!_

**Chapter 2**

Teyla gasped in delight, "It must be Kanaan's! I told you he and I had shared something special! Ah, Kanaan. Who ever took him and my people will pay, I will make certain of it!"

"I'm so sorry Teyla, but I'm sure we'll catch the people responsible, I mean, we've got all of this technology and lots of good allies! Your people will be back in no time and Kanaan will get to know that he's a father!" Jennifer finished optimistically.

"Hmm... Maybe I can tell him another way."

"How?"

"Kanaan has "the gift" and so do I. Maybe I can contact him and find out where they are and tell him the good news!"

"That's a great idea! But, have you ever used your gifts to talk to each other across long distances?"

"No, but that will not stop me from trying! I must find my people!"

***

Once Teyla was back in her quarters, she began to meditate, so that she could use her gift to contact Kanaan. After 10 minutes of just concentrating on her breathing, Teyla could feel her gift taking over. Now, she just had to find Kanaan. She searched for something familiar among all of the minds she could connect with. Suddenly, she found that familiar feeling and linked minds with it. She was plunged into darkness; Kanaan must be sleeping dreamlessly.

"Kanaan?" she called out. After a minute, she saw a figure coming towards her. It was Kanaan.

"Teyla?" he gasped in surprise.

"Yes, it's me!"

"Please, you've got to help us Teyla!"

"Of course, but where are you, where are our people?"

"In a dark place, I'm not sure where, I will try to contact you if I find out any more information."

"Kanaan, I also contacted you to bring you great news! I am with child!"

"With child? You mean, our child?"

"Yes! Isn't it wonderful! I only wish you could be here to see for yourself!"

"As do I! But I have faith in you Teyla! I know you will bring both me and our people to safety!"

"I will do everything I can to find you! Be strong Kanaan!"

"Knowing I have you and a child to come back to will give me more than enough strength to get through this! Remember, I will contact you if I find anything else out! Good bye Teyla, I love you!"

Kanaan's figure began to fade and Teyla was left in the darkness to find her way back to her own mind.

***

Michael smiled to himself as he broke the connection with Teyla. It had been a stroke of pure luck that she had came across his mind, thinking it was Kanaan's. OF course, then it had only been too easy to disguise himself as Kanaan and speak to Teyla. But it was a stroke of luck that might not happen again. He would have to make sure his guards kept a special watch on this Kanaan. Still, at least he had confirmation that his plan had worked, which was something he hadn't expected. Now, if everything went according to plan, he would have Teyla and his baby on his ship in six months...

_That's right! The baby is Michaels! I always wanted the baby to be his, cos then it makes him, Teyla and Torren a sort of family, albeit a strange one. But, I figures that Michael would never rape Teyla and she would never chose to have his baby, so this was my way of getting round that. I hope you like it! Thank you to Jade of purple for your review, its encouragement is actually what made me post the next chapter so quickly, otherwise it probably would have been posted like three months later! Thank you to everyone for reading! I'll try to post the next chapter ASAP : )_


	3. Plans and ideas

_I do not own SGA or any of its characters or storylines. I hope you like the story! CONTAINS SPOILERS for "Missing" and "the Kindred Part 1" although their storylines have been altered slightly to fit in with the story!!!!!!_

**Chapter 3**

"RODNEY!" as soon as Teyla had found her way back to her own mind, she had immediately run to Mckay's lab. There was still hope that Kanaan and her people could be found by them, even if their forensics teams had found nothing on New Athos so far.

"Teyla, I'm afraid that our forensics teams still haven't found anything ye-"

"Oh, no, I'm not here to ask you about that" Teyla interrupted an unusually sympathetic looking Mckay.

"You haven't"

"No. I came to you because I think I may have found another way to find my people, but I would need your help to do it, and first, your confirmation that it is, in fact, possible to do so."

"Erm, ok, shoot."

"Well, I just managed to contact Kanaan via his mind, but he said that he doesn't know where they are at all, only that they are in darkness. But, I was wondering whether you could locate where he and the rest of my people are somehow by tracking where my mind goes to when I find him."

"Hmm, well, it's worth a shot... right, yes, let's get you to the isolation room where you can connect with Kanaan, I mean no offence, but you could accidentally end up connecting to a wraith or something and we all remember last time when you, er... anyway, so you can go there and I can go and get Zelenka and we can start working on the mind link tracker we, well mostly I've been working on for quite some time now, we'll need to run a few tests first to check it doesn't, you know, fry your brain or anything, but it's really quite ingenious, my idea, of course! It uses a special helmet to-"

"Rodney!"

"Oh, sorry, having one of my moments, anyway, head to isolation, I'll see you down there in about an hour, work on your breathing or whatever!"

***

Two hours later (Rodney claimed Zelenka had blown something up, but Zelenka sweared it was because Rodney had used the wrong calculations), Zelenka, Rodney, John, Ronan, Jennifer and Sam were all down in the isolation room waiting for Teyla to connect with Kanaans's mind. She was wearing a helmet which, according to Dr Mckay, would travel with her mind to wherever she was going somehow and he had placed one of Ronan's old long range tracking devices they had managed to activate again, but safely so the wraith couldn't come to Atlantis, on it so that he could trace where it was (he had said it was extremely complicated and over the years she had learnt to just go with it instead of asking stupid questions, like "How?"). She felt herself leaving her mind and entering Kanaan's, but this she could feel that she was bringing something along with her.

"Kanaan!" she called out once she had reached his mind.

"Teyla! It is good to see you!"

"It is good to see you again to Kanaan!" had Teyla not carried on, she might have heard Kanaan say "Again?"

"Anyway, do not worry, we have found a way to get you home. Do not ask me how, but this helmet I am wearing can track your location! We'll have you out of here in no time!"

All of a sudden, Kanaan shimmered out of sight, screaming.

"Kanaan?!" Teyla called out in alarm. As suddenly as he had gone, he appeared again.

"Kanaan, are you ok?"

"Yes, I am fine; I think we must have just entered hyperspace. Anyway, what were you just saying, my dear?"

"You are on a ship?"

"Yes, I only found out earlier today, I was going to contact you tonight."

"Well, that's useful to know, anyway I was just saying that the helmet could track your location, but... wait a minute! NO! It won't work if you are on a ship, you are constantly moving, by the time we reach you, you will be long gone! This is awful!"

"Do not despair, dear one, you will find another way, I know it!"

"But Kanaan, our forensics teams have found nothing; this was our last hope, my last hope!"

"Come now, all hope is not lost! For as long as I and our fellow Athosians are alive, there is still a chance we can be rescued! I have faith in you, besides, we have a way to communicate, so if I find out anything about where I think we are, I can tell you!"

"Of course! How are they, Kanaan, the others?"

"They are alive and coping for the most part, you have taught them an inner strength, which no one, wraith or human can take away!"

"I am glad! I just hope I can find you soon!"

"As do I! I cannot wait to see you and our child! How is it, Teyla, our child?"

"According to Doctor Keller, it is doing wonderfully!"

"The news soothes my heart and makes me all the more determined to get home!"

"Kanaan, you mentioned wraith, is it wraith that have captured you?"

"I have not seen our captors' faces, they wear huge cloaks so that we cannot see their face, but I doubt they are or I think many of our people would have been taken for feeding by now."

"You are right, I at least hope that they treat you as kindly as captors ever do and spare all your lives for as long as possible!"

"They have done so far, and I see no reason for them not to continue doing so. Oh no, someone is coming, good bye Teyla, I love you!"

Once again, Kanaan faded away

***

_(Italics is what Michael is thinking but not saying, I figures he must be thinking some sarcastic thoughts while he speaks to Teyla)_

"Sir?"

"What is it, can you not see that I am busy?"

"Yes sir, I'm sorry sir, but you told me to tell you if I saw Kanaan doing anything funny and-"

"What's he doing?!"

"He's just standing there, looking as though his mind's not quite with us-"

"NO! I've got to stop him before he tells Teyla that it was I that she contacted the last time!"

He closed his mind and seeked out Kanaan's. As soon as he connected, he realised it was obvious that there was another mind present in his. He immediately silenced Kanaan and took his form so that he could speak with Teyla without interference.

"Kanaan, are you ok?"

_Few, at least she didn't seem to suspect anything, _"Yes, I am fine; I think we must have just entered hyperspace. Anyway, what were you just saying, my dear?"

"You are on a ship?"

_Whoops _"Yes, I only found out earlier today, I was going to contact you tonight."

"Well, that's useful to know, anyway I was just saying that the helmet could track your location, but... wait a minute! NO! It won't work if you are on a ship, you are constantly moving, by the time we reach you, you will be long gone! This is awful!"

_This is wonderful!_"Do not despair, dear one, you will find another way, I know it!" _I hope not..._

"But Kanaan, our forensics teams have found nothing; this was our last hope, my last hope!"

_Phew..._"Come now, all hope is not lost! For as long as I and our fellow Athosians are alive, there is still a chance we can be rescued! I have faith in you, besides, we have a way to communicate, so if I find out anything about where I think we are, I can tell you!" _or not._

"Of course! How are they, Kanaan, the others?"

_Oh, you know, I'm about to turn a few of them into hybrids, how are your people?_"They are alive and coping for the most part, you have taught them an inner strength, which no one, wraith or human can take away!"

"I am glad! I just hope I can find you soon!"

_I don't, not yet..._"As do I! I cannot wait to see you and our child! How is it, Teyla, our child?"

"According to Doctor Keller, it is doing wonderfully!"

_Fantastic! _"The news soothes my heart and makes me all the more determined to get home!"

"Kanaan, you mentioned wraith, is it wraith that have captured you?"

_Nope, it's me and my hybrids actually, and you'll be joining us all in a few months, you and our child..._"I have not seen our captors' faces, they wear huge cloaks so that we cannot see their face, but I doubt they are or I think many of our people would have been taken for feeding by now."

"You are right, I at least hope that they treat you as kindly as captors ever do and spare all your lives for as long as possible!"

_Does turning them into hybrids count as sparing their lives?_"They have done so far, and I see no reason for them not to continue doing so. Oh no, someone is coming, good bye Teyla, I love you!"

As Michael broke the connection, he had so much to think about. So, Atlantians hadn't managed to figure out a way to find the Athosians back yet, that was good. They still didn't know it was him that had captured them, that was very good. Teyla and his child were both healthy and fine! That was wonderful! So, all in all, he smiled as he thought to himself, it's been a good day! Now, he thought, time to stop Kanaan being a nuisance once and for all...

***

"Teyla, how'd it go!"

"Well, I know that all my people are alive, that was good, but apart from that it was awful John!"

"Why?"

"They're on a ship so the information from the helmet cannot help us to find them! That's all I know, I don't know who took them, except that it wasn't the wraith, I don't know where they are, except on some ship in hyperspace, I may as well not know anything!"

"Cheer up, Teyla, it's gonna be ok, we'll find them!"

"Everyone's been telling me that for weeks, Jennifer, but we're still no closer to finding them!"

"Think again!" said Sam, "Listen, we know they're on a ship that has a hyperdrive and we know that it's not us or the wraith, now who does that leave that we know about?"

"Larrin!" cried John at the same time Rodney yelled "Replicators!".

"See! It could be either of those, not to mention anyone from your galaxy like the Ori or the Goa'uld! We'll never find them, we'd have to be psychic! Wait, that gives me an idea..."

_**TBC...**_

_Wow, I think that's the longest chapter so far! Thank you to EP for your reviews and tips and also to Anndanred as your called on here for your advice! Like I've said before, it's this type of thing that inspires me to go off and write more chapters, so ty so much to both of you! Also, thanks to everybody who's read the story so far! I hope you continue to read! Anywayz, yep, this is where Teyla gets the idea to visit Davos from the episode "the seer". Since you've all probably watched the seer, i won't bore you with a chapter based on it since it'll be pretty much the same, unless anyone wants me to, in which case, review or pm me! Also, if u have any ideas about what I could do with the story, again, review or pm me them, I'd actually find it really useful! So, the next chapter will be set just after "the seer" and before "Spoils of war" where I figured for the chapter after that I could work on the idea that it could have been Michael, not the child, that helped Teyla with the wraith queen. However, I am keen to get to the episode "the kindred part 1" for obvious reasons. Still, I'll try and be patient and draw it out a little! I'll try and post the next chapter ASAP! :D _

_Nala_


End file.
